1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a track component for fabricating a deflection wall, and the deflection wall which is a direct result of such fabricating track component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wall 1 includes a stud 2 physically attached by screws 3 to a top plate 4, and in so doing, the stud 2 is prevented from axial movement relative to the top plate 4.
Numerous innovations for construction related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,671 to Kridler et al. teaches a gauge comprising a bar, rafter-engageable brackets carried on opposite ends of said bar, and furring strip spacers disposed in longitudinal spaced relation on said bar.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,586 to Werder teaches a layout template for assembling and nailing timbers together comprising an elongated angle iron, one flange of said angle iron being provided at longitudinally spaced points with timber openings each of which is adapted to accommodate and seat an end portion of a coacting piece of timber and being further provided, on opposite sides of each opening with a pair of outstanding spaced parallel timber positioning and racking lugs.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,334 to Jondole teaches a gauge comprising a pair of end plates spacing means rigidly connected to the end plates and maintaining said plates in spaced parallel relationship, and a pair of substantially L-shaped gauge members secured to the spacing means with each member having one leg of the L lying in spaced parallel relationship to a different one of the end plates to form therewith a substantially U-shaped channel extending transversely of the spacing means with the channels being adapted to receive and support a pair of studs in laterally spaced parallel relationship.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,320 to Currie teaches a framework layout tool for use in marking a first piece of timber at equally spaced points therealong to which other timbers are to be secured, said tool comprising an elongated straight header member, a set of five parallel branch members of identical width adapted to equal the thickness of said other timbers projecting laterally outwardly from one side edge of said header member, said branch members being positioned at five consecutive predetermined positions spaced longitudinally along said header member, the first, second, fourth and fifth positions being equally spaced apart and the third position being equally spaced apart and third position being spaced equally between said second and fourth positions as well as equally between said first and fifth positions; one of said first and fifth branch members being positioned adjacent corresponding end of said header member and spaced from said corresponding end a distance equal to one-half the width of said one branch member.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,893 to Hyatt teaches a row of studs uniformly spaced apart longitudinally of the row in which each stud is a pair of vertically, parallel stud members in side-by-side relation uniformly spaced apart transversely of the row with said stud members held at their ends independently of each other against relative movement transversely of and out of said row and against twisting about their vertical axes to provide coplanar surfaces at opposite sides of said row for securement of wall panels thereto, with the spaces between the stud members reducing transmission of sound across the partition.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,059 to MacLennan et al. teaches a removable partition wall construction including an upper generally U-shaped channel member having a base portion and a pair of transversely spaced longitudinally extending a dependent leg portions and a least one vertically extending stud member having a generally I cross-sectional configuration, each stud comprising a pair of spaced side webs joined by a transverse cross web, the side webs of the upper end of each stud being located within and parallel to the leg portions of said channel member, each stud including guide means adjacent the upper end thereof and a member vertically slidable in said guide means, said member being connected to the base portion of said channel member whereby reaction loads are transferred from the stud to the base of said channel member. The present invention also provides a stud for use in said wall partitions.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 to Jarvis teaches a plurality of serially-disposed and pivotally-connected elements that comprise the object-spacing tool of the present invention. The tool can be compactly folded to a size approximately the length of one element or expanded to a length approximately the total length of all the elements. Each element has two members projecting therefrom; typically, each projecting member is at or near an end of the element. Each projecting member is constructed to cooperate with a projecting member from an adjacent element for clamping an object therebetween. These cooperating pairs of projecting elements are spaced a fixed distance from each other, thereby spacing the objects clamped therebetween a predetermined distance from each other.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,415 to Diamontis teaches a stud spacer for construction work comprising a rigid support to which spacers are fixed at longitudinally spaced intervals corresponding to the distance between studs to hold the latter at the desired spacing while the studs are being secured.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,153 to Burns, Sr. teaches a structural member spacing tool that is adapted to be disposed between adjacent structural members for positioning the structural members a predetermined distance apart. The tool acts as a support to prevent movement of the structural members while they are fastened in place. The tool is provided with parallel, spaced apart support surfaces which provide rigid support within a stud cavity between adjacent stud members. This allows the tool to prevent movement of the studs while they are fastened in place. Since the tool is disposed within the stud cavity, it can be utilized in any stud cavity including the cavity adjacent a corner. The tool can also be used for walls adapted to be constructed flush against a masonry wall.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,783 to Nygren teaches a layout tool that la used for marking the positions for building materials, such as studs, Joists, rafters, trusses and rough door opening trimmer studs, before nailing in permanent position on wall plates and sill plates. The layout tool has templates that are the same width of building materials, that are attached at indicia markings, “on center”, from either end of an extruded member and the interlocking design of the manufacture keeps them perpendicular. Also provided are the rough door sizes that are indicia marked and layout can be marked from either end of invention.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,795 to Jimenez teaches a stud template which comprises a generally rectangular elongate flat blade sized to cover the width of a plurality of side by side sole plates before installation. An elongate T-shaped member is integrally formed along one long side of the flat blade. The T-shaped member can engage a longitudinal edge of one of the outermost sole plates. A facility is for repetitively marking a series of stud locations stations along the length of the sole plates simultaneously. When the sole plates are installed in a wall frame of a building, studs can be erected upon the stud location stations on the sole plates quickly and without error.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for construction related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.